


a moment alone

by Sumi



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 03:18:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16210292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi
Summary: “Enjoying the sunrise?” Kallian asked, head resting against Neria’s shoulder.Neria smiled. “Very much. I don’t think i’ll ever get sick of watching it.”





	a moment alone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Settiai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/gifts).



Kallian woke up that morning to an empty bed save for the sleeping Mabari at the end. She reluctantly left the warmth cocooning her body and slipped out into the cool air. The cold breeze forced Kallian to take the top blanket. With it wrapped tightly around her shoulders, Kallian felt the warmth began to return to her body.

She slowly scanned the room and saw the doors to the balcony were slightly ajar. Kallian peaked in the crack where she saw a half dressed Neria leaning against the banister. There was every intention to join Neria, but she wanted to take a minute to enjoy the sight of her watching the sunrise.

This wasn’t the first time Neria snuck out of bed to watch the sun come up. She never said why she enjoyed watching it so much. Kallian suspected it had to do with Neria spending the majority of her life in the Circle of Magi.

Kallian only knew some details about Neria’s time in the circle. The same went for her life in the Alienage. It was a difficult time in both their lives and sometimes certain things were better left off forgotten or left in the past.

“Do you intend to stand there all morning and stare?” Neria called out from the balcony.

Kallian bit back a giggle. She couldn’t believe she’d nearly made such a sound, but it no longer embarrassed her as it once did. A burst of colder air hit Kallian as she made her way outside and cuddled up beside Neria. The blanket wrapped around her body provided a good amount of warmth so cuddling up to Neria wasn’t necessary. It was just a bonus.

“Enjoying the sunrise?” she asked, head resting against Neria’s shoulder.

Neria smiled. “Very much. I don’t think i’ll ever get sick of watching it.”

She hummed in agreement even if she didn’t fully subscribe to the idea. In the alienage, Kallian witnessed plenty of sunrises. All of them looked the same. They just signified another day bathed in poverty and shifty humans. The human companions she traveled with proved some humans could be trusted, but the alienage had sullied Kallian’s opinion of most of them.

“Kallian?” Neria asked, gently breaking her out of her thoughts.

“Hm?”

The was no answer right away. Neria hesitated, the words there but something stopped her. It took a few nudges of Kallian’s elbow to get Neria to continue.

Finally, Neria gave in. “What’s it like living among other elves?”

The question was unexpected. Kallian blinked, unsure how to approach the delicate question. “Life in the alienage wasn’t easy, but it helped being around others who understood the plight of being an elf in Thedas.”

She scowled. “I was one of only two elves in the circle. The Templars were always rather nasty to the two of us.” Even when Neria scowled, she looked adorable. Kallian had to force herself to ignore the expression and focus on Neria’s words instead.

“As I said, it is the plight of being an elf,” Kallian repeated.

She didn’t just have the misfortune of being an elf, but also a Warden. Being a Warden also came with its own set of difficulties. However, if not for them, Kallian never would have met Neria at Vigil’s keep all those years ago.

The door suddenly open, drawing both their attention away from the view. Kallian’s Mabari come trotting out, having the audacity to yawn as if he hadn’t been sleeping for the past eight hours straight.

Kallian grinned and knelt down beside him. “Good morning, Alistair.”

This drew a laugh from Neria. “I will never get over you naming him after Warden Alistair!”

“It’s not an insult,” Kallian insisted. “Both human Alistair and dog Alistair are a lot alike. Loyal, friendly and somewhat lacking proper hygiene.”

Alistair barked in agreement before running inside. Kallian followed and fed the begging Mabari. She tried to ignore the bed, but her eyes kept drifting towards it. While she did want to go back out with Neria, the bed was calling Kallian.

The bed eventually won. She started to fall back to sleep when the bed dipped. Kallian cracked an eye open to find Neria sitting right beside her.

“Did I wake you?”

Kallian shook her head. “Come lay down with me. The sun isn’t fully out yet so technically it’s still night.”

A laugh escaped Neria. “The public must never find out that the Hero of Ferelden suffers from chronic morning laziness. Morale among the Wardens will surely go down.”

All Kallian could do was giggle while Alistair barked in protest. He soon ceased barking and took his usual spot at the end of the bed. Thankfully, the bed was on the large side, giving all of them plenty of room.

“I love it when you giggle,” Neria said out of nowhere.

Kallian huffed. “It’s embarrassing. Who would fear or respect the Warden if they knew she giggled?”

When Neria leaned down to kiss her head and settle in beside Kallian, all embarrassment flew away. Now wasn’t the time for such a thing. It was rare for them to even be able to sleep in or have much time together. Being Commander of the Wardens left Kallian with precious little free time. She intended to enjoy the few days they had off. Unless, of course, some big threat enveloped Thedas, which she hoped didn’t happen.

The giggling fit was far from Kallian’s mind and now replaced by the urge to sleep. “Let’s try to sleep until noon. I’ve always wanted to sleep that late. Never got a chance until now,” she sleepily suggested.

“Why not?” Neria said. “We still have a few days of our forced vacation… which reminds me that we have to thank Alistair. It was his idea, after all.”

“Good man.” The words came out slurred from sleep. She tried to spew out a few more compliments about Alistair, but it came out garbled and unintelligible.

Neria hushed her. “Go to sleep Kallian. We’ll talk about your good friend Alistair when you’re properly awake.”

The only answer from Kallian was an unintelligible mumble.


End file.
